Shattered Time, Tethered Space
by Blakithleo
Summary: They'd defeated Chung's father, and Hamel was temporarily safe again. But a shocking revelation to Add breaks him, and he sets off to discover the secrets of the universe, or all the timelines as he likes to call them. But sooner or later, he comes back to the timeline he'd ran. from. With the powers of Lunatic Psyker, Mastermind and Diabolic Esper, he is determined to fix things.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Hey, this is the first time I'm writing a fanfiction for Elsword, and I picked Add to be the main character, despite him being far from popular on the NA server where I play :/, funnily enough though, I have a lvl 49 Lunatic Psyker. I think that he is awesome.

But the main reason I picked Add is because it makes it quite possible to make him into any type of character at all, it's great that people write Add sometimes, but it makes my eyebrow twitch occasionally when he is just portrayed as a wannabe-Eve-rapist. There are just so many possibilities for him.

I've portrayed him as a very mature young man who has endured hardships beyond the norm for even other members of the Elgang, and emerged as somebody who will take it into his own hands to reshape the world for the better. He is written to be slightly on the more powerful side, but heck, it's Add.

Don't worry though, I have zero intention of creating a Gary Sue with a massive harem. This time he is going to be humiliated just as much as he is a complete badass, or at least I hope.

Thanks!

* * *

_Looking back upon reflection, the Tracer remembers the final moments he spent in his original timeline._

"Rena..."

"I'm sorry, I really am. But I'm marrying Raven-" Whatever the green haired elf was about to say, she was cut off by the albino boy in front of her.

"I understand. You don't have to explain." turning to leave, the Time Tracer didn't look back, and before the archer could say anything to try to make him stay, time and space itself rippled and he leapt into the temporal chasm.

* * *

Choking down another glass of beer, a pair of deep violet eyes stared at much of the Black Crow's crew gathered in the bar somewhere onboard the massive airship. The very presence of the man seemed to have frozen the usually relaxing aura that the bar had. Their unease was not made better by the knowledge that this person was apparently helped their captain out once, and was seeking passage onboard on their journey back to Velder.

The Tracer couldn't care less about what they all thought. And it wasn't the first time he drank to drown his sorrows in this bar either. At least not in this timeline, heh. It was true that he harboured a certain dislike of Raven, but that was in the timeline when he first met the El-Search team, and followed them along in their adventures, which for all intents and purposes he considered his 'original timeline', or 'Deviation [4675]'.

Emptying another bottle of strong spirits, what, the ninth bottle of Bethmian Bourbon, he reflected on what he'd done in this timeline so far. He'd managed to inadvertently save the crew of the Black Crow, Raven, and his precious Seris, and therefore cause the captain to become indebted to him, and it was with his help, that he'd managed to get to the Altera Core, and research everything there was, not a single file in the Nasod database was unopened, and not a single schematic or code not understood and implemented into his own.

Now he'd become a Mastermind as well. Clutching his left eye, he felt the pulsing energy. He'd managed to insert a simple but painful plasma similar to the shape shifting power of the Lunatic Psyker armour that he'd also acquired into his retina which partially restored his original eye colour after the scleras became black, but at least it took some of the much unappreciated attention off of him.

Draining his Nth bottle, and flipping the shot glass over, he grabbed his lab coat and painfully made his way down the hallway of the aircraft.

"You know, you don't have to do this. Seris and I are planning on getting married in Ruben Village where she grew up, and you're invited." Turning around, the Tracer stared at the Blade Master.

"You know I don't really give two shits about your love life, right?"

Chuckling, Raven waved his hand in a casual manner.

"I know, you've told me some bits of your past, and how you knew me from another universe-"

"Timeline." Corrected the scientist.

"Whatever, and how Seris died in that world. From what little you've told me though, it seems like we both went through hell and back."

"..."

"I don't expect you to tell me everything, but Seris and I owe you our lives, as well as about half of the people onboard this ship. I consider you my friend." Sensing something was wrong, the older man stopped.

"... That arm... It was a Nasod cybernetic in that other timeline."

"What?" Was the only choked response the man could make.

"You'd lost it, and it was replaced by a Nasod alternative. But you've clearly made do without it, and you've never become a Reckless Fist. So that leads me to believe that there are multiple different possibilities that everyone had to go down, each a different fighting style."

The Blade Master couldn't understand half of what the Tracer just said, but planting his left had down on the younger boy's shoulder, he gave a smile.

"I can't speak for the me from other universes, but I know one thing, and that is you're a good person, who has been through many hardships. I just hope that you find what you are looking for."

Add desperately tried to choke down a sob. His eyes watered a bit, but he'd managed.

"Thanks Raven. You're a good person too, and you deserve her."

Turning to leave for his room before they descend tomorrow morning into Velder, he stopped just before the door.

"You know... I wouldn't know what I'd do if I ever finish whatever it is I am doing, but I might visit you guys someday."

The door closed, leaving a rather content Raven turning and staring out the massive side window, looking out at the night Altera sky.

* * *

He'd gone to Raven and Seris' wedding after all, and as Raven's best man no less. Watching the people there together, he thought that there really was much to be celebrated in this timeline, for one, there were no demonic armies sieging the known world. He'd even saw a certain red haired siblings during the party.

Internally the Tracer was empty, and he'd reflected on his journeys through time and space. He'd met so many members of the Elgang in so many different scenarios. He'd cleared the Nasod mines of any hardware he could use for the completed Nasod Armour. He'd defended Hamel and forcibly shut down the demon portals. He'd seen failed timelines where the group was defeated, and the elder Sieghart sister, Elesis turn to the power of Dark El. He'd even seen the very moment where Ara's brother, Ran become evil.

Sighing, he knew that reflection was the only thing that he'd done all these years that he'd been journeying though time and space.

But he knew that one day, he'd have to go back, and see his original timeline through to the end.

So he'd asked Raven to bring him along for one last time, to Ruben Village, where the boy Elsword first began their quest. The place where it all started, so it'd be easier to coordinate a spacial jump to the exact same place of that timeline.

Leaving quietly from the wedding after-party, he slipped into another part of town that was empty, and activated his powers.

But looking back, he knew that the one thing that he truly longed for now, was to be happy, just like Raven and Seris right now in this universe- no, timeline, gah Raven was rubbing off on him.

So before he left, he issued a simple command to his Dynamos.

"Bookmark ID. of Timeline Deviation [3108]"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's**** note: **Oh Add, what are you going to do this time around? You've run away, and during your travels, you've discovered so much, and you've grown so much. But are you committed to your cause, or do you even have one? Read and find out!

* * *

He'd made sure that he would arrive in the timeline that he came from, he'd spent the entire night onboard the Black Crow calibrating his Dynamo for the jump through time, and to lift some of the calculating stress, he delegated much of the algorithms to the Apocolapse cube. It was weird, a destructive superweapon being used as a glorified calculator, but it was still being useful.

Mentally commanding the Dynamo to track down the signature of the target timeline, the Dynamo connected to Time Deviation [4675]. Everything could not be more well tuned for a precision spacial jump. "Heh." Raising his hand into the air, it formed a fist as he voiced his will. Remembering how for the greatest of skills that the Elgang possessed they gave names, he smirked before shouting.

"Neocosmic Shift!"

* * *

It was a peaceful morning near Ruben Village, the Tree of El, if not for the large group of bandits gathered at the area in order to steal the Elstone. Not much in the ways of resistance was really affecting them, other than the fact that climbing the tree was a little daunting, but a large vine that coiled around it formed a path of sorts.

Nearby, watching though, was the El Search Captain Löwe. Silently cursing to himself, for it was almost impossible to take on a group of that size, it was only a matter of time until these bandits found what they wanted. Well, that would be the case, if not for a incendiary bright purple comet shaped line falling from high up beyond the clouds, almost as if it was hurtling towards the tree itself.

Yeah, it was definitely coming towards the tree. Moments before impact, a few of the bandits had heard a rumbling of a high speed object moving through the air, and caught a bare glimpse of the incoming impact. The ensuing explosion caught everybody off guard, and the entirety of the tree groaned as wood harder than stone splintered and a crater the size of a small house had embedded itself on the side of the trunk. Violet static electricity leapt from the hole, and dissipated.

Never in his life had Löwe ever seen such an entrance, almost as if this was pulled right from some badly written manga, as a white lavender tinged haired boy stepped from the explosion, unharmed.

"Dynamo check, query, is this the correct timeline?" A small whirr could barely be heard, but the boy seemed to understand, or hear something different, nodding his head.

"Oi, who the heck do you think you are? We are the Banthus Bandits, and we'll get rid of anybody in our way!"

Turning his head, the white and purple cloaked boy stared at the voice for a moment, before muttering a couple of intelligible words.

"Hey! Don't just ignore me, or I'll-"

"Or you'll what? Attack me? I'd like to see how that works out, heh."

The fox masked bandit, taking the provocation, lunged in for the kill. Barely glancing at his assailant, Add shifted his balance to his left foot, and slammed a kick in, sending the man flying.

"Who's next?"

About half a dozen men charged at this mysterious boy, wielding clubs, knives and claws. His Dynamo flared up.

Flying into the group of thieves, he somersaulted over the first three, and landed by planting a heel into the jaw of a fourth, before pivoting on the spot, and mumbling a word, 'pylon', and then diving head first into another two, and sending them flying with a palm strike, followed by a chain of ridiculous kicking up plasma, taking another four.

A much larger bandit this time got in close, and swung his club, only to be parried by Add's elbow, and a pylon generated in his face. Before long, a good twenty men were trying to dodge a lot of electric tripwire. They didn't last long. A loud shout could be heard then, "Void Breaker!"

Dusting up his coat, that moment, Löwe decided to get out of the bush his was hiding in.

* * *

"Void Breaker!" I shouted as I sent a ball of telemagnetic plasma flying into the last of the bandits. For some reason, I felt much shorter, but that could be looked into later.

Dusting off my coat, my Dynamo picked up another presence, standing up from a bush nearby. "Dynamo, query, identify target." The machines whirred, and replied.

"Löwe Bismark - Captain of the El Search Party. Database 00012"

So it was the old man, after all these years.

"You just defeated all those bandits by yourself! Can you tell me who you are, boy?"

Boy? I was at least twenty now, what in El's name was he- oh. Holy mother of Nasods, he was a kid again. How the heck is he going to explain beating up three dozen grown, and armed men in under two minutes? At least now he was sure that he was in the timeline where he belonged, and it was impossible to meet his double. Silently, he muttered, "Dynamo, query, convincing lie to previous question." He got a half decent response.

"I'm a traveller, and I got lost, and fell into a crack of Henir time and space. To be honest, I have no idea where I am. Perhaps you could tell me?

The man seemed to be at a loss for words, for a moment, before clearing his throat.

"You seem trustworthy, would you like to assist me in stopping these bandits from stealing the Elstone located at the top of this tree?"

Nodding, the two set off to clear the 1-1 dungeon.

* * *

"So you're saying that this boy survived falling into a Henir time and space crack, and arrived at the tree just in time to help you stop the bandits?"

Shaking his head, Löwe sighed. "No, they still got away with the Elstone. Elsword, Aisha and Rena, you three should go and track down the bandits who stole the stone. I can't come because my duty to the village demands that I stay here."

"Alright, we got this!"

"And what about you, stranger? Would you help these three in their quest?"

Personally, Add wasn't around this early of the Elgang, but he'd heard stories from Rena about what Elsword and Aisha used to be like. Sure, she said that they were just kids, but he had no idea.

Choking down a laugh, he replied

"Alright, I'll help these three. And my name is Add."

Nodding, Löwe pats a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you Add, for your strength will surely be of great help." A couple nods from the group, and they spoke up.

"Yeah Add, without Löwe, I thought that I'd be doomed to be the only guy there!"

"Shut up Eldork! Not like I want to be stuck with you or anything! Oh and welcome to the El Search Party Add!"

"Don't mind these two, my name is Rena, and it's great to have another member!"

Rena. Suddenly, memories of their last meeting resurfaced. The goodbye, and memories of Raven. Add's left eye glowed brighter for a moment, but he was used to it.

"Yeah, it's good to join you guys." He smiled, before silently adding an unnecessary but true 'again'.

"Alright, let's go!" shouted Elsword. The boy was much louder than his slightly more mature counterpart, but Add smiled, because he agreed wholeheartedly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: **I honestly feel that Add doesn't get enough love. Why do you guys all hate him in PvP? He is just such a lovely bundle of awesome, but he still has downsides, such as being unsuited to hitting midair in PvE.

* * *

It'd been two days since the beginning of the quest bestowed upond the Elparty. They'd travelled to Elder, and met the great merchant Hoffman. Being perfectly honest, Add didn't really listen to anything that was being said, but tagged along in their trip in the shadowy forest, on the trail of the Bantus gang. It was already midnight by the time they truly got into the forest, and it was unlikely that they would find any clues.

Sighing, as they were crossing the edge of a slope, the Tracer decided to take things into his own hands. Feigning a slip, he leaned to his left, and fell off into the bush, and tumbled down into the dense woods away from the path.

"Add! Are you okay?" He could barely hear Elsword's usually loud voice this far away now.

Brushing a broken branch away from his face, he climbed to his feet.

"Yeah I'm fine, but come down and look at what I found, alright?"

"Stay there, we're coming!"

Chuckling, Add turned to look at a partially blocked entrance to a cave. If his records were correct, this was the way to find Bantus. Charging up a pulse bullet, a sphere of plasma knocked the rocks apart, revealing a torchlit passageway deep into the cave. Good, this will save a lot of time.

* * *

"Double Slash!" A thief barely got out of the way of the sword in time

"Shooting Magnum!" A trail of emerald arrows struck, knocking the air out of a couple bandits, but the two were still surrounded.

"Where the hell are Aisha and Add?"

"I don't know!"

Just their luck, to get separated trying to find Add.

Meanwhile, Aisha was barely managing to hold off a dozen bulky men, letting off another fireball combo. The bandits, bold with their numbers, slowly get closer, and one sneaked in a blind spot.

"Die!"

Aisha's eyes widened, as a blade came down towards her, but before it could strike, a shout could be heard.

"Panzer Buster!"

A massive rail-type laser shot out, and the bandit just disappeared. Before anyone else could react, Add threw out attack after attack.

"Psionic Beat!"

Beams of plasma shot out, shredding the cave, followed by an awakening and a final attack.

"Stardust Shower!"

A hail of destructive gravity defying spheres rained down, each weighing thousands of tonnes, shook the entire cave, and any survivors ran for the deeper parts of the cavern. Shaking his head, Add turned to face his ally.

"Heh, you alright Aisha?"

"Yeah, what was that? I didn't know that you were so powerful Add, my magic doesn't even begin to compare." The other purple clad Elmember looked in awe.

Shit.

* * *

Opps. I might have gotten a little carried away, how am I going to explain this one? I can't just say, 'Hey, I'm a time travelling badass scientist who kicks ass and know you guys from another timeline.' But that wasn't the biggest of my problems. Multiple error reports came in from each and every single Dynamo.

"Status Error, Tracer physically short circuited. Mastermind mainframe, shutdown is imminent."

What the fuc- "Nasod Armour overheating, fail-safe activated. Offline."

My vision blurred for a moment, as I tried to stand upright, before I went blind. The last thing I was aware of was falling towards the cold cave stone. Total System Crash.

* * *

"Add!" Rushing forwards, I grabbed the lavender haired boy before he fell face first into a rock, dropping my staff. Despite not looking special physically, he was really heavy when I caught him, but a second later, I heard two electronic beeps, and barely saw a wave of electric violet armour dissipate, and disappear. Whatever happened, he was really light, about my weight.

"Come on, you should be fine!" I started shouting at myself, before I looked into the dazed eyes of the boy. To my surprise, both eyes grew darker, as if the scleras were turning black, but it stopped after a few seconds, and gradually returned to normal.

"Aisha! Are you here?" The voice of Elsword could be heard, along with two pairs of running footsteps.

"Elsword! Rena! Come quick!"

"Where's Add?" Came a worried elf's voice.

Holding back the beginning droplets of a few tears, I look up at my other two friends.

"Oh crap, is he okay?"

I tried not to yell at him, but I was just pissed off.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE HE IS OK?"

"Aisha, calm down. We have to get Add elsewhere to heal him, that's more important than finishing this mission."

Nodding, the three picked up their unconscious ally, and rushed for the entrance. As they ran, they saw the whole cave collapsing, and bits of rock falling down everywhere. Whistling, Elsword stared at the destruction that Add had caused.

"If it wasn't for whatever he did, the cave wouldn't be falling apart, and the bad guys that surrounded Rena and I wouldn't have ran."

Furious, Aisha glared at Elsword, "And look where it got him!"

"Come on, if we get him to Echo fast enough, she might be able to make something to heal him. I felt his pulse, he'll be fine." Rena interjected.

"Now let's get out of this cave."

* * *

Omake

Fiddling with the helm of his cat hoodie, the Tracer frowned. Looking back in the mirror image of himself that the Dynamo are projecting, a slightly skinny 16 year old stared back with magenta eyes. To say that he was somewhat weirded out would be an understatement.

Elsword, Aisha and Rena had already gotten a class change, and they were off that day experimenting with their new found abilities. Well, at least the Sword Knight and Sniping Ranger were, the High Magician was passing the time reading. None of which awfully interested the scientist, as he'd known about their abilities a long time ago.

Still, he was shocked as he saw himself in that reflection. He'd mastered all three possible lines in every reality that he'd been to, yet he was in a drabby hoodie. Alright, it was cool, but he really didn't think that just one set of clothes was going to last him a long time.

Maybe Ariel could help him stitch together something nice.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days, I had stuff going on irl :/. I do hope that I don't ever put this on hiatus tho, that would be annoying.

Also, I kind of put quite a few references to a certain scientific anime, been watching too much of it lately. Keep trying to find episodes that are about the number one of Academy City tho, actually think he would make a better main character.

Been watching season two of Aldnoah Zero as well, that thing is awesome, go Slaine! The other washboard personality main character can go and die in a pit. (Sorry, I just relate to Slaine more than any other anime character ever.)

* * *

They weren't angry with him.

He was hurt.

They would have died.

He'd sacrificed himself to save them.

The Tracer sighed in relief, as he trod into the kitchen of the place they were staying in Bethma now. Grabbing his favourite cup, a deep purple mug, he stopped in front of the coffee machine. It'd been insisted by a certain scientific Tracer that they had a proper way of making coffee, and he'd put it to good use, and drank the caffeinated drink.

He'd been knocked out from the fight. From all he could remember, he'd exhausted his Dynamo somehow, and the entire operating system collapsed on him. He'd woke up a whole day later, with an asleep magician in a chair next to him.

Apparently she was the one to catch him as he fell, and they'd carried his body out of the bandit cave. He'd been taken to Echo, and they frantically tried to find out what was wrong with him. His pulse had stopped shortly afterwards, and they thought that he was dead, but the Dynamo had rebooted themselves, and his heart had ignited again. None of them could believe it.

"Heh." Add certainly wasn't complaining, but for all intents and purposes he was dead. Yet he'd managed to come back to life, as if time itself bent to his will. No... that wasn't possible. He could manipulate it at best, but he wasn't Glaive.

More importantly, how did a few simple attacks drain himself so much that he had actually died? Blowing on the hot drink again, he sat in thought. After a while, he'd come up with several theories, for example, the system he currently had just could not keep up with the demands of what he had done. But that was unlikely, even when he first started, he'd installed a safety so he couldn't electrocute himself to death, or severely maimed himself with super hot plasma.

So was it something to do with him using three skills from all three possible routes that his timelines went down?

Also unlikely, he'd done it before. But now that he was back in his original timeline, it's actually quite possible that he failed to account for something.

Shaking his head, he remembered that night after he woke up.

* * *

"Y-you baka!" A sobbing Aisha clung onto the Tracer's lab coat that he still had on. "You had all of us worried." Nodding, Add sighed. Placing his hand over her head, he looked out of the window, completely missing her blush that rivalled Elsword's hair.

The door had opened for a moment, and the boy in question had come to visit, only to see the position that the High Magician head had on the other boy's lap over the blankets. Coughing into a fit, he said something that sounded like that everyone would want to come in as well if they were okay with it before turning and closing the door.

The rather small room was actually a bit overcrowded with all the people, but the Tracer didn't mind. Though it did mean that a second girl was now clinging to his body as well, pressing her elven features against his side.

"It is good to see that you are still well, boy. We are all in your debt."

"What happened Hoffman, when I was gone?"

Sighing, the elder merchant began a rebelling of what had happened after the fight in Bantus's cave.

"Bantus did indeed get away, but in the chaos, many of the bandits had been trapped in the collapsing cave. We've saved everyone, but under close questioning, it was revealed that Wally was the only who'd hired them to steal the El-stone. When we'd all confronted him, Wally had fought your allies, before escaping. But it is fine now, we will never see the likes of him again. You have our gratitude."

All of the heads in the room nodded in agreement.

Pulling his hand to his face, Add sighed. "So how long have I been out for?"

"About half a week, we were all really worried you know."

"Ah, sorry for making all of you so on edge for me then, Elsword."

After a while, it was established that they were indeed heroes who saved the town, and that they'd been given a new mission by Löwe to go to Bethma where the town was need of help of some sort. Ariel, Camilla and Luriel were also coming by chance, and it was ok for them to travel with the Cobo Express wagons.

After almost everybody had left, his mind returned to the two girls who had taken the night to being in very close proximity to their newly awoken friend. Sighing again, he'd felt fatigue catch up to him again, and didn't bother to move as he'd pulled the blanket over them as well, thank Lady El that they were all full dressed, and had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Omake

"So, what do you think?"

Screwing up his face, Add made the next closest thing to a pout he could. It wasn't that he disliked his clothing, it looked great actually, a light but comfortably durable jacket with a furred hood, like on the Psychic Tracer, but long enough to drop down like the Mastermind's lab coat. It was in black, and Lunatic Psyker's chains came out of the back as well. But he still wanted to voice an objection.

"When I came to you for help in designing new clothes, I didn't exactly think that you'd do all of it..."

As if to playfully mock his attitude, she'd responded in kind. "Is Addelerator-Kun not pleased with Ariel's design? Should Ariel go and find a new job then? Is Ariel not qualified to be a Cobo representative?"

"Why are you talking like that? It's kinda weird." He'd countered.

"So should Ariel stop talking in third person?"

The face that she made, he actually had to banish the first few thoughts that came into his mind, if not for him to develop a very deep blush.

"Ahh, do whatever. And no, I like it. I'm just surprised." He said to a giggling girl.

"Alright, do come to me if you need help with fashion sense at any time, ta!"

Waving goodbye, Add was very confused and he'd resolved to figure out what had just happened that day when he stepped out of the shop.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Sorry guys, I've spent a while in a foreign exchange, and while it was fun, I didn't get to really write fanfiction :P

Anyhow, I don't feel like this fanfic is going to be strictly chronological, afterall, time isn't really of any concern to a true tracer. Instead, I'm going to have quite a few chapters about snippets of important events, with timeskips in between.

Time Tracer also came to NA recently, and I'm going to get myself a free lvl 35 Add, slightly worried about his OPness now tho... Anyhow, enjoy!

* * *

Sighing, and kicking a few rocks to the side, the Tracer yawned as he got up from his sleeping position half buried in a quiet lakeside of pebbles. Dusting his hair off, and cracking his neck, one of the first few things that he noticed was that his jacket was very wrinkled, and that his pair of Nasod headphones were floating in the river, waving along with the water flow, stuck between two rocks.

Bending over to pick his headphones up, scan with dynamos, and gave a grim smile. It was a good idea to build most of his electronics with an obsidianite casing with Hamel waterproofing after all, not that he couldn't fix it, but he'd rather be able to listen to music when he was alone, which was precisely how he was right now.

Well, he'd been pretty much alone for the better part of two entire months. At first he'd even contemplated not entering towns to buy food, instead opting to eat forest berries. Didn't work so well.

Oh yeah, that was right. After the incident in that bandit cave, and during their stay and adventures in Bethma, he'd come to realise that at the moment, he was much too strong with the rest of the Elgang. Often fights that he remembered were much harder, turned into how long it took the boss to piss him off enough to use his DP combinations. He'd managed to keep it under wraps so far, but sooner or later the gang would start asking questions. They were nice enough not to pry so far, so he'd been thankful.

Leaving a small hand written note to the three, he'd left their place in Bethma, locked the door behind him, and slipped out under the cover of night. He spent ages travelling, just like the first time again. A pained chuckle escaped rosy lips, before the scientist could catch himself. Why exactly did he always run away? They'd accepted him didn't they? Just like last time, Raven and Rena were his friends weren't they? He should have been happy for the couple, heck he was Raven's first choice for a best man, but he'd politely refused.

What about this time? Was he just afraid of telling the group of his past? What he really was? Just like with Rena, was he afraid of being judged?

Thunder shook as a violent lightning erupted from the crater that his stomp made in anger.

"Tsk." Raising the headphones, and issuing a silent command to his Dynamos, the music flowed out. 'The Lightning Strike - Snow Patrol'. Closing his eyes, he soon found himself in the middle of the cool stream, and knee deep in water. Truth be told, he had no idea where he was, and the growing frustration of his own choices enraged him. Engulfed in white plasma, the river exploded into steam, and static electricity rippled over the pebbled bedside.

Screaming in rage, he attacked the closest thing that there was to him, an old tree, which was obliterated by 'Conqueror'. Calmer, he stood, more aware of his surroundings now, just in time to hear the sound of twigs snap under a step.

* * *

"Can't really say that I've ever seen a demon do THAT, what, with all the flashy purple explosions, and the anguished screaming."

...

You've got to be kidding. Right?

* * *

"My name's Elesis, and you demon, are a lot stronger than your looks give you credit for. Maybe I should just cut you down right where you stand?"

Dear Lady-El no.

"You have got to be fucking with me." That earned Add a good stare from the knight, no, truth be told, he had no idea what the hell she was. Certainly not anything he'd ever seen her wear before. If he didn't know any better, he'd have sworn that she'd gone down two cla-

"You've got a foul mouth on you demon, be glad I'll patch that up for you!"

"...What?"

Before he could respond properly though, the Red Knight had glided into the air towards him, sword in tow, and swings it like it was nothing, Tracer barely moving in time to dodge the hit. Despite him barely avoiding his head from being cleanly cut off, he could swear that he saw amazement on her face, but it didn't stay for long, as she'd readied her blade for a overhead cleave. This time however, Add raised his arms with his two larger Dynamo and blocked the fiery claymore. Realising that she'd failed to kill him outright, Elesis jumped back out of reach.

"Tell me your name demon, for not many could avoid my 'Snap Crasher', certainly none before have defended themselves from 'Burst Wave' like you did just then.

Holy El, Elesis was a Grandmaster AND a Blazing Heart?

"You're crazy lady, and I'm not a demon. Didn't your parents tell you not to go around hitting people?"

Laughing, the red lady choked back some words. "No, they were the ones who taught me swordplay in the first place. And you? What being could still be alive right now other than a demon?"

Was she always like this? God she's insane. Clearly his Dynamo picked up no dark El energy from her, so she wasn't a Dark Knight, but good damn, she's aggressive. Sighing again, left hand on head, he looked at the 'Blazing Master'.

"My name is Add, and I'm a travelling Nasod researcher. During my travels, I've had need to adapt technology for combat purposes... Self defence... Such at right then. And you are?"

Visibly relaxing, the knight responds. "Nasods? Can't say that I know much about them either, but if you can prove yourself, then I have no quarrel with you. I am Elesis Seighart, formerly of the Velder Red Knights, well met."

* * *

He'd been dragged by the hood to the nearest town, and at the Red Knight's demand, the village alchemist and blacksmith examined him to see if he really was a Nasod scientist. Eventually, they'd given up on how his Dynamos worked, and gave up. They didn't pick up on the faint amounts of dark El pulsating from his eye though.

"Sorry about earlier, had I known, I wouldn't have dragged you into this mess."

He smiled weakly, "It's fine, now you know."

"That's the spirit! Anyhow, what's a warrior obviously of your caliber doing around these parts? There hasn't been any trouble in ages."

What? "Excuse me, but I don't understand what you are referring to."

"I mean that your too skilled to have not seem real combat, and you look too young to be the retired old veteran type. What is a adventure seeking young man like you doing here?"

Obviously the mixture of Grandmaster politeness and authority with Blazing Heart rebellious teen spirit is something the Tracer has to get used to.

"I could ask the same about you to be honest."

Laughing again she smiles. "I like you! Truth be told, I'm a wandering knight of sorts, fighting for a bit of coin? Well, I do have a side hobby of hunting demons, and the sort, as you've seen earlier."

"So you're a mercenary, or a sellsword." Oh dear El again, he managed to make the Sieghart pout.

"Wah! It's not like THAT, geesh you make it sound so bad! Well. I suppose if you put it that way."

He had to mentally facepalm at that moment.

"Anyhow, I've been looking for a partner for a while, but I've never quite found anyone strong enough. But you're something. I'm heading north towards the divide, and maybe after that I'll turn back to Hamel. There's bound to be adventure along the way. Interested?"

Misfit travelling with another member of the Elgang, one who was almost as strong as him? And it's one of the pretty lady ones? Beating people up? No questions?

Hell yes.

* * *

Author's notes: I've kinda modelled Elesis' dialogue after what I am like online usually, but I've gradually shifted more into what this Add talks like recently. But it's been fun writing a fresh character type, and it really made things interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Time for something slightly different today!

As it's kinda obvious, Lu and Ciel are introduced this chapter, and also, the Add x Elesis ship is sailing! I need a name for this ship. Somebody make one.

Also, the second last and most recent episode of Aldnoah Zero Season 2, I just want to cri now. Godamnit, why couldn't Slaine just win...

* * *

"Y-you... I... Have never..." Came out a half spoken, half spluttered remark from the almost unconscious redhead knight. Not that the blue haired half demon she was leaning on was any better.

"Lu-L-Luciela- I'm s-sorr-" A smashing sound that was remarkably reminiscent of a head hitting into a table, and knocking a glass off onto the ground was heard throughout the house. The man never got to finish his sentence, not that it would have impressed the two lavender heads playing chess on the coffee table nearby.

Moving a elegant piece into place, the game finished just that second. "Checkmate." The board showed a devastated side, with its king knocked over, and another, barely touched.

"Humph! You're just lucky that I, Luciela R. Sourcream, went easy on you, you hear me?! I won't lose to just any plebeian scum off the streets! Yo-" Sighing, the Tracer popped on his headphones, and drowned out the incessant screaming and bickering of the tiny loli next to him. Honestly, he didn't even know why he agreed to play chess with the former demon lord.

It was Saturday evening, thank god, for there was no way in El that the two that are currently drunk off their asses wouldn't have a hangover the next day. Sighing, he dragged the tiny girl off to her room, all the while glad that he didn't have to listen to Lu's complaints that she was a fully grown woman, and the way he carried her was borderline sexual harassment and only Ciel was allowed to carry her, melted the lock solid with a quick blast from his Dynamo, and went to check up on the two newly fledged alcoholics.

It wasn't pretty.

"What am I going to do with you?" Reaching out to shake the knight, the semi conscious girl just groaned.

"C'mmon, up you get princess." The ridiculousness of the situation hadn't hit the Tracer yet. Reaching to grab the girl, he realised that he had no idea where to grasp. Eventually, he had to bridal carry her into the master bedroom.

All the while enduring countless innuendo from a drunk and very vulnerable Elesis.

"W-where are y-you taking me, you h-hentai... I'm n-not one of your w-women you can just carry home t-to bed."

"The heck are you talking about? This is your house!"

"Sempai, p-please! I'm not ready!"

As he carried the knight upstairs, he thought about how that day led to him having to force two girls to go to bed, drag an unconscious butler outside, and clean up spilt alcohol on the carpet.

* * *

The two of them, were out and about, minding their own El-damn business, when the local village has a massive panic about there being a demon nearby. So Elesis being Elesis, dragged him along to go do her favourite pastime. Instead of a grotesque creature though, they found... this...

"I beg your pardon?" Disbelief marked all over the faces of the Knight and the Tracer. The blue haired man just sighed as if he was used to this kind of thing already.

"You heard me correctly! I am the demon lord Luciela R. Sourcream, all should fear my name, and my butler and I wish for you take us to your leader!"

The flipping El? Did this girl even know where she was? And her... manservant... what? Not realising how absolutely ridiculous she was being, the girl went on. "Are the two of you not the ones who have been looking for a local demon? Well here I am! Come on Ciel, we have humans to lead us to their king! And then I can take a human throne for myself and regain my power and status, and then invade the demon realm again!"

All three present proceeded to facepalm.

* * *

He'd been living with Elesis for about a week now, and apparently, crazy doesn't just happen, it waits for when you least expect it.

It turned out that the girl really was a demon lord, at least, a former one. Not with much of her powers left, and trapped in the body of a twelve year old, so even Elesis failed to see the point of taking her life. And if she wasn't dangerous, or even lucid half the time, then her butler was more busy at making sure she didn't make a complete idiot of herself than actually doing... demonic stuff.

The two of them didn't have a place to go either, so at the request of her recent partner, the Knight begrudgingly agreed to allow her roof to house all four of them. At least then they'd be able to easily keep any eye on the two demons, and the intruders won't freeze half to death in the winter of North-Eastern Fluone continent, actually quite near where a certain Little Xia was born.

It really wasn't long before tensions started rising between the Knight and the two Demons, and both parties agreed that to settle things, and drinking contest would be in order.

'And that turned out so well,' thought Add, dryly, wiping off what he really hoped was just Feita's famous firefly whiskey. He'd put the two girls off to sleep, and changed his mind about chucking Ciel outside, and then as his Dynamo mopped up the floor, he realised that he had no bed to sleep in. There were only three rooms in Elesis's house. Sharing was in order... There was no way he could even begin to consider squishing with the demon-queen, and the bed he gave the butler, was tiny. He didn't think that it would be too appropriate to sleep with the Knight either, for some odd reason, hahah.

His left eye told him that the time was 09:48 PM, and sighing, he grabbed his coat and prepared to go find a room in the town inn. Grabbing some spare keys, putting his furred jacket on, and as he turned the door handle, he felt a light tug on his sleeve.

Turning to see a half asleep Sieghart, clutching a pillow in one hand and his clothing in the other, stand right behind him, dressed in a nightgown, making her intention of stopping him form leaving clear.

Smiling, he looked at her in the eyes. "Hey, it's cold outside. Go back to your room, k?"

Shaking her head, "It's cold by myself too."

* * *

Omake

Swirling the glass of water, Add stared as he leaned against the railing on the side of the Black Crow airship. He'd often wondered what it was that was so appealing about alcohol when he was younger, but he was grown up now. He'd just recently become a Mastermind on top of his Esper powers, and with it, a new lab coat and useful drones. One of the newer ones he'd made was a drink dispenser.

Something that he and the Raven of that timeline [3108] were keen to try out. So he'd issued the command, "Bartender Drone Mk. II activate," and it was fine. At first they just tried water, but soon, they decided to see if the drink mixing function worked or not. It was great, no, it was amazing. The drone was near perfect and making exquisite blends.

It wasn't long before the two of them started drinking more and more, and soon they realised that they drank too much too late. Most of the Blade Master's finest drink had been emptied, and Seris wasn't too happy with either of them.

Needless to say, this morning, he was experiencing his first hangover. Gulping some more water down, he felt something come up from his stomach. Oh dear Lady-El...

He did feel sorry for whoever is hit by vomit falling from the sky in Altera that day.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Are you guys ok with all these time skips I used to do? Because I'm really focusing on the Add x Elesis now, so they aren't going to happen for another few chapters. And the omakes, the little short stories from other timelines where our Add has been, are going to disappear for a while too, unless you guys want them.

Anyhow, enjoy!

* * *

Squinting a pair of jet black scleras, the Tracer stared at the ceiling of the room. Not his house, not even the room in the house that was lent to him. And most certainly no his bed, what in the name of El was he doing? Laying with the elder sister of the Sieghart siblings, that's what.

The rising light on the horizon seeped through the curtains of the large sliding glass door, leading to the balcony. Leaning on the railing, a dynamo floated close to his face, to perform the daily task of cleansing the void cursed cells from his eyes, but he just waved it away. Everything was wrong, how did things become so messed up? He just wanted a fresh start when he came back to this timeline, and things just kept getting more and more complex, and now he had no idea what to do. No, he wasn't worth the air it took him to live. He was worthless, a complete utter piece of shit. No, they didn't have sex, but it doesn't mean that they didn't get intimate. He however still took advantage of a girl under the influence of alcohol. She was his friend for El's sake, so was her brother.

He was done. Done with all the crap in the world. And he was leaving, just like the worthless coward that he was. When would he ever stop running away from his troubles? That, and drinking them away too. Looking one last time at the red haired Knight, her hands clutching his jacket tightly as she slept. Then he was gone. Stepping down the stairs, quietly as to not awake the demon duo, he slipped out in the earliest minutes of the day.

He'd ran and ran, all away from his troubles, far away. He hadn't even left a note, or anything, other than his jacket. The cold snow bit his skin, as the winter of North-Eastern Fluone took its toll on the Tracer. With every step, he ran, further down a road, far from the village near the house, past a frozen glacier, though a forest, and out onto a wide frozen plain.

He wanted to be far, far away from man or machine. He was vile, and needed to be isolated.

The path, a beaten dirt track, that the occasional merchant crossed. Eventually, he was stopped by a gang of bandits that profited off of lone wandering merchants and travellers. He'd never forget that moment, when he snapped, when the largest one told him to hand over his ED. The man, bulky as he was, went down like a bag of bricks when his neck snapped like a twig. The unforgiving wind blew hot with plasma fire as he tormented the rest, searing skin from the flesh, boiling marrow inside bone. All the while laughing and giggling, his sanity had left him then.

Left, right, left, right, on their dozens, he murdered the bandits as they ran, blades of spacial void that cut through the fabric of space and time mowed down columns of them, the only thing possibly more plentiful than perhaps death, was the agonised screams of the dying. Then it was silent.

When he'd finally realised what he was doing, a ring of bodies surrounded him, the snow had melted away, showing a barren cracked earth, with veins of violet magma flowing in a lightning pattern away from where he floated. Not a single thing stirred. He couldn't say that he was sorry, not to bandits, but still, the sight of so many dead, it made him sick to the bone.

When he turned around however, there, stood the last person that he wanted to see. See the deed that he had just done.

* * *

"..."

"..."

A small tear appeared on her face, trickling down from her eye, to her ruby lips. She just stood there, in the middle of the snow, at the edge of the exposed earth. He couldn't see her eyes anymore, the shadow cast by her hair had all but blocked the light. She'd come all this way, followed him when she wasn't well, because of him. She had to witness this horror because of him. She didn't deserve to meet someone like him.

And there they stood.

When the red Knight took a hesitant step forward, into the circle of barren earth, the ring of bodies. He had to look away. He couldn't take it anymore, let alone look her in the eye. Charging up a dimensional portal, he could feel the cold void form around his fingertips.

He didn't hear the footsteps get closer. He didn't hear the footsteps get faster. He didn't know what was coming next. For once in a very long time, Add was scared.

And then, the feeling of nothingness disappeared, and a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him, pulling him into a comforting embrace. The portal flickered, and died. There they stood, on the cold black earth, as snow began to pile up again.

The Tracer sighed, and the pair of arms tightened, pressing herself onto him. The tears that formed had now dropped, almost as fast as they were forming. When she was done crying, Add heard a sniff from the girl who was currently hugging him from behind.

"Don't go. Please."

"How can you still stand to see me? After witnessing what I had just done? After what I did to you, Elesis?" Shaking her head, she strained a smile, and turned him around. Then, her crimson irises pierced him, gazing at him in a way nobody had ever before, not since his mother had died, and his imprisonment in the Nasod Library.

"I'll tell you why. Because you're a good person, Add. I've seen you help others, and I know you are a force for good."

"Heh, and how can you be so sure? How can you know I won't snap again, like just then, and hurt people?"

Then, she just smiled at him, and spoke.

"I trust you, because I love you."

* * *

His heart fluttered. His mind was in shock. How could she love a monster like him? No, he couldn't stay. Truly, he knew he'd just heard the words that he'd longed for. But for him to truly return her feelings, no, he couldn't stay.

Staring into the crimson eyes, he smiled for one last time. And he'd leaned in, and his cold mouth brushed against her ruby lips for a brief moment. A moment of longing, of passion, and fire.

Then it was gone. He was gone, an empty void being the only trace left, as if he'd never been there. Standing, silent, a last tear formed, as his last words rang in her ear, long after he'd departed.

"I love you too."

* * *

One Month Later -

A certain red haired Knight slung the last of her belongings into a bag over her shoulder, as she'd locked the door on her house one last time, before she'd left the house. Smiling, she knew that now, she'd go back to her little brother, back to their family and friends. Stepping out of the front door, through the garden, and out the gate, she was greeted by her two new friends.

"C'mon already! Geeze you're so slow!" came the high pitched voice of a young girl, along with the sigh of her butler.

"I must apologise for the behaviour of my master, you know how she is."

"Ah, it's fine Ciel. And at any rate, she's right. It's about time I stopped running away from my fears. After all, I have two very special people waiting for me, out there somewhere. I just need a last moment, if you please."

Nodding, the half demon hurried off, to Lu. Standing there, by herself now, a hopeful expression on her face, she smiles, again. 'I know I'll see you too again, Elsword and Add.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating, :P. A bit of news however, this chapter will be the last one of this story arc. In case you don't know what an "arc" is, its a part of a story where it's sort of a single series of events, usually a few chapters before a major change in the series. Anyhow, if you've been getting confused by the story, don't worry, there's a explanatory section at the end of this chapter.**

**^_^ Enjoy!**

* * *

The air had a feeling of death in the cave, as you could hear the sound of the lava in the small vein, and the rustle of leaves in the air. On the hard asphalt earth, lay a boy, half buried under the pebbles. Yawning with a stretch of his limbs, to relieve the tension of sleeping where he did. Lifting from the ground, he dusted himself off, straightening out his trench coat.

Standing straight now, flexing his fingers, a crackled laugh spilled out, and a twisted grin appeared on his face. Ah, yes the fall into the blasted crack in time and space. He'd almost forgotten about it, despite being barely moments since. What was his name again? Pah, it didn't matter, a non-consequential piece of irrelevant information. Now, where was he? Staring into the sky, without any effort, he could almost grasp the ebbing force of time. Funny how mortals would bother to give names to each and every part of the day, he supposed that it was an interesting way of keeping time. Midday? Ah, that would be sufficient.

The stream of molten rock caught his attention, and with a glance at his reflection, he could tell that he could be worse off for wear. Still, large gashes had appeared all over his black long coat, mystical large golden locks wrapped around his upper body. A human face behind a stone mask, one eye glowing amber. Reaching tentatively to his own face, he couldn't feel the mask that his reflection wore. He couldn't see the expression on the lava, but a voice blew in his ear, and it spoke.

"Wake up... Glaive."

Maniacal laughter erupted as memories from beyond space and time flooded into the white haired boy's mind, pictures flashing before his eyes, sounds from long ago playing in his ears. Yes, this is what he was! All powerful master of Henir's time and space! Ahhh... and yet somehow, he was trapped on this god-forsaken plane of existence. How long would he have to stand here, in waiting for another chance to return to his former glory? No, better to not be hasty. He had all the time in this world, death couldn't touch him, not now, not in the past, not ever again.

It'd been thousands of years since Luto and Glaive fought for the last time, him defeating his old man, but himself dealt a crippling wound. But he had won, and with that, he locked himself not in his own domain, but in the abyssal inner-most circles of hell, far from the reach of that damnable bastard.

Barely able to remember the boredom that encased him in the past, trapped at the gates of Henir's time and Space. He was free, and now he could savour every last morsel of energy and matter in existence, with the ultimate truth at his beck and call, he'd be able to drag the gods themselves who locked him in his prison for so long. The gods, who denied him his knowledge, who punished him for mere curiosity.

Half awake from his deathless slumber, he barely felt what would catch his interest for that moment. A bare flicker of spacial energy. Another entity, had somehow managed to break the laws of time and space when he was asleep. This... was unexpected. He was sure that he, and only he could access the ultimate truth, and yet, he wasn't the only one.

Another… a boy like he once was… who with the power of the Nasod technology, has almost mastered time and space.

This warranted investigation.

Investigation that would lead him to hunt down this other... thing to the ends of existence. Stifling a laugh, the cave rang with mania there and then. Ahhh... yes. He had incurred quite the insanity during the sleep. No matter, no matter. He would investigate this strange new phenomenon. He would follow this trail, and see where he would arrive. His curiosity knowing no limits, the world disappeared around him, fading into the spacial rift that was his domain. Henir's time and space. Raising his hand out to grasp the essence of power itself, clenching a fist around two dice that appeared out of nowhere. He was ready to go to whatever this world was.

As he focused his power, violent winds of time in the form of a storm erupted, and he could feel the other spacial being again. This time, he was attacked, with painful daggers in his mind, and his grip waned. [WHAT WAS THIS?!] Blackness clouded the edge of his vision, as he struggled to stay upright. [NO... DAMNIT]. Glaive realised what was happening too late. Far too late, for the powers of his predecessor, Luto had finally gotten ahold of him when he was at his weakest, just waking up from a millenia of rest.

[THAT DAMNABLE LUTO, HE WAS WAITING FOR GLAIVE TO COME BACK, AND HE RIGGED UP HENIR'S SPACE AND TIME, HIS DOMAIN, TO MAKE SURE THAT GLAIVE PERISHED. AND HE'D ONLY DETECTED ME WHEN I TRIED TO USE MY POWERS!]

If he didn't do something fast, he would be ripped apart by the winds of time before he could put up a defence. He couldn't do anything. Wait, no. There was one thing that he could do. Despite the thing, whatever it was that he sensed before, he didn't know, but he had no other choice if he didn't want to be ripped apart. Parrying another one of Luto's attacks, he shattered time and space, to escape. Fleeing into the gate, he took one last look into the shadows, where he saw the sillouette of that bastard fire one last attack aimed at him. Unable to defend himself, it struck, knocking him into the portal before it was done.

With fists clenched, Glaive swore that he'd be back to reclaim his rightful throne. However, even he knew to admit when he was bested.  
However, with this new boy he'd found... yes. He'd chase down and take the abilities of this, and add it to his own.

He'll be back.

* * *

The True Tracer was perched on top of the battlements of the Victory Bridge, watching over the cerulean Hamel Ocean. He'd come back to this world once again, the one where he'd saved Raven and his fiancée's lives. Sighing, he blew another mouthful of smoke from the thick cigar that he was indulging himself in that moment. He'd always come to this world, for it was one where all was peaceful, not only that, but he was always welcomed by Raven and Seris and the others. Not paying any attention to his surroundings, he'd only realized that a guard wanted his attention when the man banged his spear against the wall.

"Oi, I don't care who you are, you can't be sitting up there!" Eyeing the guard, it was painfully obvious that the this was the man's first week on the job. Kekeke. Bored, Add raised his hand, and above the head of the man, a triangular web appeared, and electrocuted him. "Mind Break." He uttered, and it was fine, for it was one of his rare, non-lethal attacks. He'd immediately felt bad about it too, when he head the heavy footsteps of another approaching, as the soldier ran away, for his dear life.

"Do you always have to resort fists first?" Scoffing at that comment, the Tracer turned to meet eye to eye the Iron Paladin for the first time in several years by his own time. "And how are we this evening, Seiker-hime?" His choice of title for her made the battle hardened princess pout for a moment before crossing her arms. "Why do you always have to make fun of me being a girl? Are you some sort of misogynist?" A moment of silence between them before they both cracked up laughing. The Chung of this world, was most definitely a girl. That's one other thing that was so different here, and they've known each other for quite some time. In-fact, he helped the Hamel Kingdom of this timeline with dozens of technological advancements, and was a honorary citizen of Hamel. He'd personally tried to make it not such a well known event, but he was there when Princess Seiker was born, and was made the Thane of Port Hamel before that by the king himself. When Chung was born, he was asked to be her godfather, and of course he couldn't really refuse. He'd been there as well when she grew up for a few years, and he taught her a fair bit about the world, and from his lessons, she'd learnt about multiple timelines, but when her questions made him uncomfortable, she knew not to pry further.

"It's been a few years, you've all grown up now, haven't you?" Chuckling, Add remembered just how much he enjoyed teasing her. "Think you're old enough for a boyfriend yet?" Eyes widening, a childish whine escaped from her lips. "I'm only sixteen! I can't be expected to have gone into that part of life yet!" Blushing heavily, Add pressed onwards. "So, you don't have a boyfriend?" Frustrated with the way the conversation was going, she sighed. "Fine! I have one already! Happy?" Sticking her tongue out, she blew a raspberry at the Tracer. "So who is the lucky guy?" He stuck his tongue out in a playful manner copying her.

"Errm... geesh, why am I telling you of all people?" Smiling, Add only responded,"If you tell me, I promise I'll say for a few days this time?" He knew that she loved him like a third parent, and would jump at the idea of him visiting for any period of time. And volia, he was right. "Ahhh! Fine, its this boy from Velder, alright? Lovely red hair, you can't miss it!" _Well well well... _Not that he didn't know who she was referring to, but he decided to play further. Mouthing the following letters, N-A-M-E, she finally gave in. "It's the little brother of the Velder's famous Red Knight, happy? His name is Elsword." She was surprised when she felt his hand ruffling her blonde hair fondly, and make a sound that resembled a cat hissing.

"Alright, but you promised that you'd stay for a few days. You'll have to come with me to the palace, father would be so joyful to see you too!" Nodding, Add allowed himself to be dragged off by the Iron Paladin off towards the city away from the harbor.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry it took this long to update! :P I hope you guys don't get too mad at me that I turned Chung in one of the worlds into a girl, and shipped her with Elsword xddd.**

**The story so far is that Add was a time tracer, and was heartbroken when he found out that Rena and Raven were going to get married. Approached by Rena, he tells her about his true feelings for her, shocking everyone. Before she could reply, he ran off to another universe/timeline.**

**In the new world he went to, many things were different. He'd saved Raven and Seris, and they'd become indebted to him, and his friends. He often comes to this world to calm and reflect. He'd also gotten over Rena rejecting him, and made friends with the royal family of Hamel. No war or violence exists, much with the help of Add.**

**He returned to his original world in chapters 6 to 7, and met Elesis Sieghart, and the two of them fell in love. However, he felt confused with how reality was changed when he traveled through time and space. Promising to return, he leaves Elesis to go to the other world where all was peaceful, to visit Hamel and its royal family.**

**However, I plan to have Insane!Glaive attack Add sometime soon, and this world that Add has grown to love, even though it's not his original timeline will be plunged into chaos. To keep this world peaceful, he leads Glaive back to Add's original world, the one where he fell in love with Elesis, and a battle to stop Glaive from destroying everything that Add holds dear will begin.**

**Sorry if this note had a few spoilers, but the story has been getting a tad bit confusing so far for some of our readers. xP**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Probably not what you expected this week, but hey, at least you get an awesome fight scene! _ If you could call it a fight that is, more like a curb stomp beat down :/**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Good god she's stronger than she looks, _the Tracer lamented as he was quite literally dragged through the shopping districts of Hamel Capital. He'd only agreed to come along when it was pointed out that he was always wearing the same things, or the same colours, *_cough cough* Black white and purple *cough cough*. _Having given the palace guards the slip, and into the city, he took a moment to look his current companion, friend and god-daughter. She was sporting a slim yellow blouse, and a modest looking blue frilly skirt, with a large brim white hat.

"What part of me are you looking at right now, I wonder?" Chung asked, grinning mischievously, obviously trying to make him feel flustered. Deflecting the tease, Add retorted with a chuckle. "Don't you have a boyfriend now anyway? Quit trying to seduce other guys." The effect was immediate, the princess' face going redder than Velder's flag. "Hmmph, I dare you say that infront of him, you can do it today!"

Turning his head, he looked puzzled at the Iron Paladin. "Ah! Forgot to tell you, Elsie will be joining us today on our little shopping trip." This prompted Add to give the most annoyed stare he could to Chung. "Hah, and you only conveniently _forgot _because you knew that there would be no way I'd come if you'd told me, right?"

"Haaaaaaa….." So he was right. No matter really, it's only Elsword, mused the Tracer internally. Wonder what class the boy went down in this world, but if Chung falling for him was any indication- Add was shook out of his thoughts as the two of them saw a massive crowd of girls surrounding the red head in question. A quick glance at the princess showed that she'd put on a pout and crossed her arms. Sighing, he weaved through the crowd, and went to get the Sieghart. Stepping from side to side, with some difficulty he made his way to the boy, and approached him. "Yo Elsie, you coming or not?" Having heard the voice of somebody other than a girl, he turned and faced this new guy, and had no idea who it was. "Who ar-" Not having given the chance to finish his sentence, the Lord Knight was seized on the sleeve and teleported out of what could be actually called a horde of fangirls by now.

However grateful to get out of that mess, turning to thank whoever got him out, he came face to face with the last person he wanted to see that moment. "Why do you have to get yourself swamped with girls every single time?" Not many things could upset the Seiker-hime, but seeing her boyfriend surrounded by females did tick her off. "Umm, Chung…. Uh..." Internally cringing, Elsword was saved yet again when the voice of a certain Tracer interrupted them. "All that matters is that he's here now right?" The two of them nodding, the three of them set off, dragged by an overly enthusiastic Iron Paladin on a shopping trip.

"So who are you again?" The Lord Knight was to say the least, rather confused as to why his girlfriend decided to bring another guy along on what he'd presumed to be a date. Add merely gave a bored look at the red head and kept sipping on his coffee that they'd gotten from the shop where they were sitting just in front of right now. Chung went off for a moment because of… well neither of them had any idea, she'd said toilet, but nobody takes anywhere near more than fifteen minutes for that. Equally annoyed that she'd brought such a dislikeable person, that wasn't even Elsword's biggest concern. This guy just looked down right shady. Irritation, even for somebody as well mannered as the Lord Knight of Velder, was real at the moment, blurted out what he'd been thinking for almost an hour. "I don't care who you are buddy, but you better stay away from her from now." That'd gotten the Tracer's attention, and he coolly replied, "And what if I don't?"

Actually angry now, he was sick and tired of this guy. "Then I'll cut you down into ribbons." _Well this day just keeps getting better and better, mused Add._

Coming out of the shop, having just swapped a blue ribbon for a yellow one, Chung arrived at the table in front of the coffee shop where the two were previously waiting, and just saw their bags on a table, with a small note, written hastily. _"Elsie and I are popping in to the arena for a while, feel free to call an ambulance afterwards."_

* * *

In the Hamel Capital arena at around that time, there was a commotion. The commentator over the microphones was sweating himself, as he cleared his throat. "Um-ahem, today we have a special match… between the heroic Lord Elsword from the Velder Kingdom, the brother of the legendary Velder Red Knight, and umm..." he'd had no idea who the second fighter was until someone came and whispered something into his ear. "Oh yes, and Sir Add, magician knight in service of the Seiker family. Today they are here to settle a dispute between themselves, and have agreed to the rather unique rules of fighing until one of them surrenders. Well, this will certainly be a show… haaaa..." The commentator was struggling not to defecate all over his own pants.

Down below in the arena, the Lord Knight has gripped his sword in a tense hold, anticipating the solid beating that he was about to dish out to this bastard, magician in service of Chung's family or not. On the other side however, the Tracer's face was completely calm, and he didn't appear to even have any weapons on him, for his dynamo were resting at his feet. Hesitantly, the referee lifted a black flag, and announced the beginning of the fight. "Fight!"

Instantly, the Seighart rushed at his opponent, and delivered an impact smash, half expecting the fight to be over already, and followed with a hack and slash combo and then a sonic blade, twirling around where Add stood, and then finished with a double slash. Cries of amazement arose from the spectators in the stands, as Elsword prepared to sheathe his sword, when suddenly the chuckling laughter of a True Tracer could be heard inside of the dust which appeared from Elsword's attacks.

"Is that all you can do, oh heroic knight? Because I can do better!" Leaping into the sky, Dynamo delivering sustained flight, "Quake Buster!" Add created a concentrated ball of plasma and threw it at the earth, erupting underground, splitting the rock. Eyes wide open in shock and surprise, Elsword barely reacted in time to do a barrel roll out of the way before he was evaporated. But Add wasn't done. "Moonligh Rhapsody!" Eerie yet beautiful music filled the arena, and Elsword felt as if part of his life force left him and went to the Tracer. _Shit. _"Install – Starfall!" A large laser beam shot up into the sky, as if it was a light show, and then rained down onto the world, and erupted down like Chung's mortar shells. Running around in circles trying to avoid getting annihilated, he caught a glimpse of the barrage that was to come. "Quicksilver Accel!" A large ball of mercury plasma surrounded Add as he sped towards the Lord Knight, and enveloped him as well, and continued on a lunatic speed demon route and almost shook Elsword unconscious. However, determined to win, the Knight charged up his own ultimate attack.

Seperating himself from Add, and using his sword to deflect a few balls of energy, he raised his claymore, and uttered his own fatality hit. "Gigantic Slash!" The crowd grew in amazement as they saw what was probably the most powerful skill that they ever will see in their lives. The tracer just stood there, and as Elsword was about to bring his sword down to cleave, the arena exploded in violet light, for Add uttered one skill. "Armageddon Tempest."

This attack, was the ultimate combination of the three classes that a Tracer could go down. The fruit of true scientific knowledge, it was a godkiller attack. If he'd only gone down one or two classes, he felt that Elsword might have stood a good chance of winning. However… as everyone stared, massive rifts in time and space opened, and one could see the objects of countless hundreds of Apocalypse Cubes in the void, all aimed at whoever opposed Add. Elsword cringed, as he saw the light when the cannons charged up, and prayed to Lady El when they unleashed their devastation, each shot out of those Apocalypses inside the Paranoia was a Doomsday. Yuuuuuup.

The total destruction didn't hit though, as the Lord Knight had the good sense to remember the rules of their duel. Raising his hand up before everyone died, he screamed. "I SURRENDER!"

* * *

**Editor's Note: And that is why KOG doesn't let you go down more than one job class :/ The "Overkill Active" Skill is basically a Hyperactive to the power of a Hyperactive to the power of a Hyperactive, if you want to do a bit of maths xddd.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Sorry for not having updated in more than a week, was preparing and taking exams at school :/. Anyhow, without further ado!  
Oh and if you don't understand anything, there is a short explanation at the end of chapter 8, or you could read all of the previous chapters.**

* * *

Sighing, for the hundredth time that hour, the captain of the Black Crow stared out the side of the corner of his eye. Glancing at the young lady who'd demanded to be given a lift to Hamel to see an old friend, he knew that trouble was brewing. In reality, they were going to Hamel anyway, to off load some goods to the blue city. Seris had gone back to Ruben, something about visiting her sister and her brother-in-law, and he was here drinking in the bar on board the airship. He really missed chugging down glass after glass of beer with the Tracer, something that was not half as fun without a friend. Meanwhile, the girl sitting in the stool next to him in front of the bartender sipped on her own drink calmly.

Raven had no idea who this girl was, and truth be told she looked vaguely like somebody Add mentioned once. She was strong certainly, during the long trip to Hamel Capital, he'd seen her sparring with some of his Black Crow Commanders, and most of the time they ended up with their asses kicked. The spear that she held seemed to give off a dark spiritual aura, and actually, he'd hate to be on the receiving end of that tip. He'd only looked at it for half a moment, but she'd noticed, somehow.

"Curious?" Her eyebrow raised, as if tempting him for a moment. The Blade Master stammered, and shook his head. He knew to keep his nose out of business that would only bring trouble, and as if sensing his thoughts, she chuckled, and turned back to her drink.

Raven couldn't have possibly known, but the Devi Māra (狐死聖) knew almost everything about him, and his connection with the Tracer. Indeed, she was looking for Add, and the fact that she can rope Raven in as well was just a bonus. Ara Haan had sensed the evil that was about to arrive, but she knew that she couldn't do anything about it by herself. She was originally from the same timeline that Add was from, 'Deviation [4675]'. They were currently in Deviation [3108]. After the Tracer had left the El-gang, they continued to push on, eventually reaching Lanox, but along the way, many more of them were forced to stop due to injuries, and eventually the gang disbanded when it was just the redhead twins, herself and the Seiker prince, due to Elsword having taken a massive wound, and his sister took him with her.

There was simply no way that just herself and the Deadly Chaser would have kept venturing without their leader by themselves.

So after the gang officially disbanded, she'd gone and settled down in Hamel of the original timeline, at Chung's invitation, and helped with the restoration effort. She'd gotten a lot closer to the prince then, and eventually, he'd proposed to her. Of course she'd said yes. On the day before the wedding though, the demons had returned, and all hell broke loose. No help was coming from Velder, they'd heard that Elesis herself had gone missing along with half the red knights. Elsword was still half the swordsman that he once was, but he'd led the remainder, and managed to link up with Hamel's army. That's when a rift in time and space appeared, dumping out thousands of Glitters and dark Elves. Ara was trying to fight off Chloe, when a rift opened right under her, and before she knew it, she woke up in an alternate dimension, the one where Add went.

And she's stop at nothing to get back home, and fix everything that she'd lost. Drinking another glass of whatever she was drinking, Raven simply stared at the Devi Māra. Oh. It was literally her 39th glass. "Um, it's actually tea?" She offered.

* * *

"So. Lets get this straight. You know me?"

Add swallowed his spit, thinking about the time Elesis literally attacked him for no reason (Chapter 5 guys?). Standing right in front of him, was Ara Haan, dressed in black, white and orange, wielding a scary yet awesome looking spear, with six cloth tails bound by bells hovering around her.

"Yes." _Right._

"And what are you meant to be?" That earned him an incredulous look from the girl, and he gestured to her clothing. "Ah. I suppose that I am both an Asura (修羅) and a Yama Raja (冥王). Also known as the Devi Māra (狐死聖), somewhat similar to both you and Elesis I suppose."

That got his attention fast. "So you know who I am then?"

"Of course, I thought that was a given." Sighing, Add went and poured himself a cup of tea. The fragrances would often calm his nerves. "So Ara, what can I do for an old friend, now that we have the formalities out of the way?"

"I'd like you to help me save the world. You can start by taking the both of us back to our original timeline."

A_lright. Guess that she wasn't visiting just to chitchat. _"So, what are we going to do?" Looking at the growing smile on the girl, he knew that this was going to be just like old times.

* * *

"No you two are NOT coming!" Add screamed at the Iron Princess and her Lord Knight boyfriend. "But you actually promised that you'd be staying longer this time! And it's only been three days! And I've gotten permission from dad!" Chung whined. He looked at Elsword for help, but he didn't know what to do either. It was good that after their fight, that everything was properly explained, but right then the two of them wanted to come along with Add and Ara to save the world. Raven of that timeline had descided to come along as well, mostly because when he realised that Ara was Add's friend as well he wanted to help.

"Fine, goddamnit. You two can come." That resulted in a cheer from the blonde girl, and hugged the Tracer. "Alright everybody, with the exception of Ara here, you've never been to my timeline. You'll probably get to meet yourself from that world, do be nice. Ready?" Everybody nodded.

"Alright, lets go. Open destination! Deviation [4675]!"

* * *

The Elgang was just moping around that morning, getting some training in. It'd been a month since they arrived in Hamel, and the original three, Elsword, Aisha and Rena were also accompanied by a boy named Add, who'd disappeared sometime after Bethma. They'd found a note, about him coming back in the future though. They'd also gotten new comrades, and black haired boy named Raven, the Nasod Queen Eve, Chung, the prince of Hamel, and only yesterday, they met up with Elsword's sister, the Red Knight Elesis and her two 'friends' Lu and Ciel.

It was a surprise to them actually, to find out that the three of them had met Add, and Elsword peppered his sister with questions about their missing friend, prompting a blush from her.

It came as a surprise that morning to everyone though, when a massive rift in time and space opened up in the sky, and out of it fell five people, one looking like an older version of Raven, another just like Elsword, one like a female version of Chung, a fox girl, and the unmistakeable purple glow of Add. The Elgang's eyes all widened as they saw the newcomers plummet towards their training area.

* * *

**Author's Note: Tried to be creative with Ara's class. Devi Māra (狐死聖) is quite similar in style to ****Asura (****修羅****) or Yama Raja (冥王). If you can read traditional Chinese, then you'll know the meanings of the bits at the end. ****(狐死聖) literally means "Fox Death Saint", together means "Fox Deathly Hallows". Devi is the female variant of a Deva, which in Hinduism is one of the deities who are related to the Asura, basically the good versions. Māra is the highest-ranking goddess in Latvian mythology, Mother Earth, also the name of a seductive demon in Buddhism. So in my mind, ****Devi Māra**** (狐死聖)**** is basically a more nice version of Asura with Yama Raja's powers, and sexy as all hell.**

**In case you're wondering, for Asura, it means one of the violent spirits in Hinduism, ****(****修羅****) means the same thing in Buddhism, ****Yama is the name of the god of death, belonging to an early stratum of Vedic mythology. Raja is the term for a monarch or a prince. ****(冥王) the words by themselves mean Dark, and King respectively, but together, with the addition of other Chinese Characters, can spell the words "冥王星", meaning Pluto, as in the planet and Roman god of the Underworld. ****星 means star fyi.**

**Took a while, but my parents kinda helped me translate everything and understand the words .**

**How do you think that the gang is going to react this time, to visitors from another timeline? xD tune in next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

As a general rule, as it turns out, travelling through time and space tends to be pretty random with where you end up when you come out of the other side of the portal. And it just so happens to be this time, when Add and co. aimed for the rough location of the El-gang, they find themselves falling from the sky, about a mile above the ground.

In fact, it's so unpredictable what would happen, that Add, being the genius that he was, was prepared for each and every possibility for himself. Just himself. For you see, while he was used to having to travel through time and space, he had never had to take other people with him before. Which roughly equates to half a dozen people free falling from the sky to their doom.

Which would have been a tragic premature ending to this fanfic, however, thankfully Add in all of his infinite wisdom, slowed everybody down before they turned into red splats on the ground with _take your pick a) void prisms to slow their fall b) void shift to teleport people to safety c) some other boring plot device that the author just pulled out of his arse. Oh, and because the author is a condescending dick head, he's going to assume that because it's been a while since the last chapther, you've forgotten the characters. There is the original El-gang, minus Add and Ara (because they are in Add 'n' co.), and then there is Add 'n' co., the group of buddies he found in another world, a LK Elsword, a female IP Chung, a Blade Master and Ara who is a Devi Māra (狐死聖), which means that she is both a Asura (修羅) and a Yama Raja (冥王)._

Thank goodness that in this fanfiction, people have plot-armor. Now back to the story.

* * *

A series of moans and groans could be heard as Add 'n' co. painfully crawl up from the ground and dust themselves off, and see the El-gang. Catching the stares of the gang, he laughs awkwardly. "Sooooo... I'm back?" Before he could say anymore, a red haired knight rushed up and tackled him into a hug. His own sudden alarm was replaced with a feeling of affection as soon as he realized who it was.

"Damn you Add! Don't you know how much you worried us when you were g-gone... sniff." The girl tightened her grip around him, and he chuckled. Patting her on her head, smiling, "Hey, it's alright now Elesis, you didn't need to worry about me. Please don't cry." That only made the knight tear up more, and trap him in a loving embrace.

Looking around, an awkward tension filled the air. The El-gang was actually fighting across Victory Bridge when they saw a massive rift in time and space open high above their heads, and one of their missing friends just fell out from it, with four others that looked suspiciously similar to themselves. Certain members of the El-gang had not even met Add actually, and had only heard about him from Elsword, Aisha and Rena. Which meant for a very confused Raven, Eve and Chung.

"Hey Add," greeted an awkward Elsword, who was evidently creeped out by two things, his older sister clinging to his friend in a very wierd manner, almost as if the two were a couple, and that there was another person who quite literally looked exactly like himself, with the same armor and the same sword. Only difference is that his eye color was different, the copy-cat had brown ones, while he had red. Seeing his friend look up from his sister, he asked. "Sooo... We found out that you could time travel from that note you left behind half a year ago, and we decided that we should respect your privacy, but in all seriousness, what the flipping El is happening?"

"Ehh..." The True Tracer didn't actually know how to answer that one, but a certain fox beat him to it.

"As you know already, our friend here, Add, is a time traveler. Long story short, we both knew you guys in the past, but you all died, and we escaped to another universe, found a few friends, who happen to other versions of some of you guys, came back here, to save you all. Isn't that quaint?"

Everybody was silent. Not even the chirp of a cricket could be heard.

Turning to his friend, Elsword gave the most bland deadpan-expression he could muster, and gave a stare at the Tracer. "Is what the fox-girl saying true?". Receiving a nod, his head literally turned off, and inside his brain he did a somersault.

Now Raven of the El-gang wanted to voice his opinion. "I think that all of this is quite bullsh-" Only to be cut off by the Raven in Add 'n' co.

"No, what my friend here is saying is true. My proof is that I am you from another universe, but Seris never died, and I never had to be made into a half nasod. I have Add here to thank for it."

All expressions shifted instantly to the Tracer in question, who was actually still sitting on the ground, with a silently sobbing Elesis clinging onto him, refusing to let go. "Well, what Raven and Ara are saying are correct, minus a bit of scientific explanations, but that's abut the general gist of it."

"Well glad that was all sorted. Lets have lunch now." The male Chung suggested, not actually wanting to have his head exploded by any more reality breaking revelations in all honesty.

And so the El-gang and Add-co awkwardly cleared that part of Victory Bridge in Hamel, and set up lunch. Everybody but Add and Elesis, who are still where she tackled him.

"Hey, Elesis, it's alright now. I'm safe, and I'm back to help save the world." Elesis just buried her face further into him, mumbling something that he couldn't hear. "Speak up dear, I can't hear you," he chuckled lightheartedly.

Raising her head, she stared into his deep purple eyes. "Sigh, whatever am I going to do with you?" she asked. Smiling, he went in closer to her face, and popped a kiss on her ruby lips. "That could be a good start," he grinned cheekily. "Oh you..." Both their noses touched for the barest of moments, before their lips met together again, with a backdrop a beautiful sunny view from atop Victory Bridge, across the war-ravaged, yet still stunning Hamel Harbor.

"I'm just happy that you managed to find your brother, otherwise we wouldn't be here." Smiling that beautiful smile that she had loved, a single thing caught her eye that bothered her. Add kept talking however, and she laughed humorously. "I think we should go, dear," interrupting Add, leaving him confused until he looked at who she was pointing to.

Being a very wide eyed two Elswords, and Aisha.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry that this took so very very long, in fact I had actually given up on this story due to writers block, but a very distressed review managed to shake me up, and now here this is it! Chapter 11! Woot! Anyhow, expect a bit of dialogue before a fight scene next chapter, and a small time skip to the battle with Chung's father. Then the feels train after that.**

**I feel though, that this was mostly a chapter to tie up any loose knots in the romance between Elesis and Add, but hey, it's a great ship! Don't tell me that AddxElesis is bad!**

**lol.**


End file.
